Like Real People Do
by Momma Duck
Summary: All she could think about was that face, that smile, those lips. How sweet they talked and how good they probably tasted. But it was just a stupid crush, and Alex knew she had to get over it. She had to kill the flutter that started up in her chest when Aria was around. Bury it, drown it in alcohol. At least for a little bit, if not forever. AU/Oneshot/Arlex


**A/N: I needed more Arlex (Alexia?) and I was listening to Hozier, so I wrote this. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I do like the idea. This is a one-shot for now because I'm going to take a break from posting for an indefinite bit, but I might continue or write another version later on. Hope you enjoy and please review! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any characters mentioned, nor do I own "Like Real People Do" by Hozier.**

* * *

Alex dropped her head to the polished wood of the bar, sighing heavily as her fingers tightened around her tumbler of whiskey. She was mostly ignoring her drink, too caught up in her thoughts to enjoy the burning liquid. Getting shitfaced would only bring her lower, and she might just end up moaning over her woes to every poor sod in the joint. So she just pressed her forehead against the counter, listening to the hum of the air conditioner in the corner and the cheery whistling of the bored bartender, and wallowed in her own misery.

Her willpower was wearing thin. No amount of pushing herself into rigorous study sessions with Spencer or throwing knees into the punching bag in her room helped. All she could think about was that face, that smile, _those lips_. How sweet they talked and how good they probably tasted. But it was just a stupid crush, and Alex knew she had to get over it fast.

That's why she was slumped at this bar. She had to suppress her feelings for that lovely— _forbidden_ —specimen. Kill the flutter that started up in her chest when _she_ was around. Bury it, drown it in alcohol. At least for a little bit, if not forever.

It was driving her mad.

And her madness was plain for everyone to see. Spencer and Charlotte exchanged knowing looks over breakfast, she and Spencer's friends asked her time and time again what was wrong, even her mother had come sniffing for answers. Alex couldn't help how she daydreamed into her cereal bowl, how she shifted uncomfortably at the lunch table at school, how she felt the need to play her guitar closed in her room all afternoon.

She needed a release that she just couldn't get. She wanted to hear a yes or no, kiss those perfect pink lips, spill her heart out as she stared forever into those doe eyes. She wanted closeness, needed _her_ hands to set sparks dancing on her skin. But those things were impossible.

"Can I just get a beer?"

Alex's ears perked up at the voice. It was familiar in a way that made her stomach flip. But why would _she_ be in a bar? _This_ bar? At this moment?

"ID?"

She listened, still not willing to raise her head, as something plastic-sounding scraped across the counter and the woman hummed a little.

The bartender sniffed. "You look young."

"Just hit 21."

This time Alex was sure she'd heard correctly, so she raised her head and watched as the bartend slid a glass of foamy beer to the girl. Her eyes were tired-looking, her posture slumped, but Alex was sure the girl sitting just a few seats to her right was none other than Aria Montgomery.

"Hey," croaked Alex, trying to shove all her rushing thoughts into a dark closet in the back of her mind. "Aria, what are you doing here?"

Aria jerked her head around and stared at her, mouth agape, but managed to smile after her initial shock wore off.

"Lex!" the petite girl exclaimed. "I can ask you the same thing."

Alex swallowed thickly, the truth on her tongue, but she knew she couldn't just confess her torturous crush right then. Especially not when the object of her desire was the one listening.

"Um… just wanted to cool off," managed Alex, taking a casual sip of the whiskey she hadn't really planned to drink. "Got in a fight with Spencer."

Aria nodded, brought her own glass to her lips— _those perfect lips_ —and made an understanding noise. "Heh, I get it. We all know how you two get."

"It was something stupid." Alex waved a hand, letting out an uneasy laugh, and Aria made an effort to chuckle.

A beat passed as they examined each other. Alex took in Aria's red eyes and the dissatisfied twist of her lips, and Aria probably noticed how Alex's hands were shaking, how she didn't quite know where to look.

Aria bit her lip. "Mind… um… mind if I scoot down there?"

Alex blinked, taken off guard at the request, and gestured to the seat beside her a little too quickly.

Once the tiny brunette had moved stools, their knees bumping under the counter, Alex pressed her lips together in a reassuring grin.

"So… can I ask what brought you here?"

Aria lowered her glass from her lips and smirked. "To this seat?"

That prompted a snort from Alex, who lightly smacked her friend's shoulder. "No, you idiot. This bar."

"Yeah. Knew that," said Aria, winking cheekily.

Alex felt a blush warm her cheeks and hoped Aria waved it off as the effects of the alcohol.

"I got into a fight, too," Aria blurted. "I broke it off with Ezra. Maybe for good this time."

It was as if the world had ceased to spin. This was fate or destiny or whatever, right here and now. Here Aria was, recently single, talking to her, maybe seeking comfort. If anything had ever slapped Alex silly, it was this opportunity.

She straightened a bit, confidence oozing into her demeanor. "Oh. I'm sorry, Ar. Is there...can I do anything?"

Like a dream, Aria's hand brushed across her thigh, fingers drawing patterns on her knee. It had to be her imagination or Aria was drunk or she was seriously misreading things or–

"I could use a distraction."

Alex stared into the hazel eyes she'd been dreaming about, trying to find an explanation for this. Nothing. No unfocused shine to the girl's eyes, no doubt about the flirtatious expression on her face. She was probably tipsy, but seemed clear-headed enough to know what she was doing.

With all the subtlety she could manage, Alex pinched herself, just to see if this was real.

 _Ouch_.

"Wh–what did you have in mind?"

Aria's foot nudged hers, but she made no effort to answer the questions burning in Alex's mind. "I've always felt a connection to you, Alex. It's not like with Spencer. She and I are in sync, but… she's not what I _want_. You know?"

"Oh. I–I–" Alex fumbled her words, shaking her head to clear it. "I didn't know you felt that way. Um. Can we just—maybe—step outside?"

With a nod, Aria linked their hands, like they'd done so many times before, but it felt different now. They left money by their drinks and slipped out the front door into the cool night air. It wasn't so late yet, the streetlights still fairly dim and the moon not visible in the sky. People were bustling along the sidewalks still, cars were pulling in and out of spaces, but things were starting to wind down, shopkeepers sweeping their storefronts and people yawning into their hands. It was peaceful.

Alex let Aria pull her to she and Spencer's shared SUV, not protesting even as she glimpsed Aria's car just a few spots over. Slipping into the driver's seat and turning the key in the ignition, Alex waited for Aria to buckle her seatbelt. Then they were off.

She didn't think either of them knew where they were going; they were just looking for an escape or, in Alex's case, a reason to spend more time together. Aria's fingers stayed swirling on her thigh the whole ride, making her heart beat like crazy. Eventually, Alex pulled over, having driven far enough that Rosewood was comfortably distant. They sat in silence, admiring the cloak of trees outside, listening to the gentle music on the radio.

 _Why were you digging?  
What did you bury  
Before those hands pulled me  
From the earth?_

"Aria? Can I ask you something?"

The girl looked over at her, and Alex's breath caught at how her eyes shone in the dim light.

"Sure."  
"I just wanted to be positive that you… you're sure of this."

"Of course I'm sure." Aria shook her head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Alex bit her lip, unsure. "You're not just using me, are you?"

Aria looked taken aback. "I thought that's what this was… just casual. Why, Alex? Did I push you or do something–"

"No! It's not you. I just…"

 _I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask and neither should you_

"What, Alex?"

Alex took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I'm in love with you. I–I have been for a while now. I tried to tell myself it was a stupid crush but–"

"Shut up." Aria's finger pressed to her lips, shushing her. "It's okay. What I said earlier… about feeling a connection with you. I wasn't lying. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to you, maybe figure things out. I was–"

"Paralyzed," finished Alex. "I know the feeling. Aria, I wasn't in that bar because of a dumb fight. I was in there because I was trying to stop thinking about you. You had Ezra and you were happy–"

"Not always. Not toward the end. I started to feel hollow around him." Aria sighed, squeezing her hand. "I think I'd like something new. If...if you want to try."

Alex couldn't help herself anymore. She leaned forward and kissed the girl, unable to believe what was happening. Aria's hands tugged at the front of her shirt, pulling her impossibly closer as she deepened the kiss. Smiling against Aria's mouth, Alex felt her heart beat erratically in her chest, felt her fingers tremble, felt every part of her being come alive.

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do_


End file.
